I'll Make a Spicey Teme Out of You
by Azn Muffin
Summary: Great…with his help I’ll probably end up like one of the sanins… lonely, a drunk, a gay pedophile, or a gambler. Sai takes Naruto's advice on how to impress Sakura chan, but after failed attempts his own method. previously how to impress sakura chan


A/N: I'm shocked at how many people don't know Sai (still) But I'm telling you just wait till that fateful episode comes and watch the SaiSaku fics take over. It's because he looks like Sasuke. : O what if they take over SasuSaku?!?! I still love SakuNeji, but I'd like to see where this pairing leads!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the little pink haired girl...or anyone for that matter.

**How to Get Sakura-chan**

A raven haired man walked into the ramen shop. The chime of the bells signaled his arrival and caused a certain blonde haired ninja to yell loudly.

"Hey Sai-teme!" he yelled with his mouth full of ramen.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hey, what's wrong I though this whole "new emotions" thing was working out?"

"Naruto-kun I'm in love…"

Naruto opened his eyes wide and swallowed his unchewed ramen.

"Who's the…er...lucky woman?"

Sai sighed and shook his head.

"MAN?!"

"No…it's Sakura-san…"

"Hmm so I'm guessing you need help right?"

Sai nodded.

"Then you've come to the right man! I didn't get together with Hinata just because she like me since the academy"

The blonde put down his money and grabbed his helpless teammate.

"I'm gonna give you the best advice ever BELIEVE IT!"

_Great…with his help I'll probably end up like one of the sanins… lonely, a drunk, a gay pedophile, or a gambler._

"Just remember every action in this world will bear a consequence" Naruto said before pulling Sai to his aparment.

//…………………………..//

Sai's heart started to beat unusually fast. There she was, Haruno Sakura walking home from last shift at the hospital.

"Remember, a girl likes a guy that is not only sly, but that is also confident in himself"

"Hai!"

"Go get 'em tiger"

Sai stood in front of Sakura's path.

"Hello, Sakura-chan"

_Chan? I know the 'ugly' thing stopped when he got his emotions, but chan? CHAN? Hmmm_

The kunoichi was snapped out of her thoughts when her teammate spoke.

"You know a girl like you and a guy like me, that'd be the best thing since ramen, _bebe_"

- -'

_Naruto…_

When Sai saw her fist clench her disappeared.

**With Naru-kun**

"So?"

"It didn't work"

"Hmmm, Let's see…"

"Well, what does Sakura-chan like?"

"Ahah! Got it! Ready for a second try?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Okay so what can we tell about what Sakura-chan likes?"

"Uhhh..."

"Think! She liked Sasuke-teme.. And remember that time we all went out for ramen and seh said that Neji was 'spicy'?"

"Hai"

"Which is rather weird becuase Hinata told me that Neji-san can't stan spicy things, that's why I put the kimchi in his food when we ate out and-"

Sai looked at Naruto hopelessly and confused.

"Anyway we know the guys she's liked, which tells us Sakura-chan likes:_ "spicy jerks"! _But you're already a teme so that's makes it e_asy"_

"Um...thanks...?"

"No problem now we just need to make a plan and get you _spicy_"

//…………………….//

Sakura was shopping when Sai caught sight of her.

"Hey Saku-chan!"

"Sai-kun...why do you smell like spices?"

"Hn"

The temperarily sweet girl sweat dropped at his lack of words before turning back to her grocery shopping.

A floating image of Naruto came to his mind… _Be a spicy teme...Be a spicy teme_

"Right!"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..."

The confused kunoichi shrugged and started to walk to another stand when she was cut off.

"Excuse me Sai" she said through her smilling clenched teeth.

The onyx eyed boy stood there impassively and stared.

_What am I supposed to do?! She's getting upset! Wait- Remember what Naruto said. I just have to be tough and manly. TOUGH AND MANLY! YEAH!  
_

When Sakura saw the man nodding to himself her medic instincts automatically kicked in, killing her rage.

"Um Sai-kun are you okay?"

_She's touching my forehead!_

The artist nin quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a puppy who just so happened to be Pakkun.

Sakura watched curiously as Sai did a manly strut over to the dog and bent his knee back.

The Haruno's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.

"SAI, NO!!!"

-POW!-

Sakura watched in horror as her sensei's dog went soaring into the air. With the shinobi's brute strength he'd be falling for quite a while till he reached his landing destination.

"Hn"

"SAI, BAKAAAAA!!!"

Sakura walked into the hospital for her second shift since there were so many patients.

"Here you go Haruno-senpai. Room 133"

"Arigato"

Sakura bowed her head slightly and headed over to the room with a healheart smile.

"Hey Sai"

The artist nin looked at her trying to smile with his black eye, broken nose, gauze filled mouth, and busted lip.

"Hold on okay? This should only take a second..."

Sai held a hand infront of her and tried to speak with his stuffed mouth.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you what you're saying hold on let me heal you first"

Sakura healed his broken nose first setting back into place as painless as possible.

"Sai why did you do all those things?"

"Nayoutoooldbeto"

"Guess I forgot hold on so I can fix your mouth.

After some blood cleaning, some much appriciated green chakra, and an even more appriciated beautiful medic nin, he was back to normal with the exception of his busted lip.

"Just one more cut to go-

The black haired boy held his hand to her catching her attention and freezing her position of gause in one hand and chakra molding in the other.

"I did that stuff becuase Naruto-kun told me to. I asked him for help becuase he knows you the best. Ever since I got my emotions back I've felt these _feelings _for you. The ones that make me want you around all the time, and scare me when you're not there and make me miss you like I'll never see you again. Then there's jealously, and honestly I can't stand the other ninja and civillians staring at you. It not only bothers me, but it's disrespectful to you..."

Sakura smiled trying to figure out how exactly she felt about this.

"And?"

"I guess I like you...a lot. I think I love you Sakura-chan"

Sakura dropped dropped everything she was holding, spilling the water on Sai, and put her arms around him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

The kawaii boy shruggged and hugged her tighter.

"I thought since Naruto-kun is dating Hinata-san he would know something, but..."

"Um, Sai? He didn't do anything really except invite her outt to ramen and tell her he liked her. The baka didn't realize lthat she's liked him since we were int he academy"

"Oh"

Sakura giggled and put her arms aroudn his neck.

"Let's give this a try"

Sai nodded and closed in for the kiss when Naruto showed up.

"See teme! I told you that my advice would work! And -oh hey Saku-chan...pleasedon'thitme"

Sakura cracked her knuckles and stared at him with her glaring, dangerous eyes, while Sai waited for her by the door.

"Shishou I'm clocking out!" she called.

Her drunk sensei nodded as Sakura took Sai's hand and walked out of the hospital.

When they reached the door they dissapeared in two puffs of smoke.

**Later sitting by the Hokage stone faces...**

"This was perfect...I love you Sai"

The shy emotion filled boy blushed just a litte then leaned in towards his girlfriend's lips.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"What the-!"

Before Sakura could finish she was hit by a falling Pakkun.


End file.
